Ghosts,Prefects and Memories
by ShadowDomain
Summary: Mrytle hates everyone,except one boy she remembers from his student days


I know,I havn't updated in ages,between my evil GCSE's,my art course,my French and my constant traveling,I havn't really had time or secure access to a reliable computer.It's now 4am and i'm turning into the living dead by the minute,but my muse finally came back to me and would not let me sleep until I had written this short drabble.On the plus side (or negative if you groan at the thought of my stories) I have several stories in progress,a couple being very long so taking me a long time.

Even though it's the most obvious thing in the world,I do not own any of the characters,they are the property of J.K.Rowling,but the copyright police are scary people and I don't want to be sued

* * *

She heard the Bathroom door creak and looked up prepared to lecture whoever it was messing around in her toilets

Who's there?

Hello Myrtle it's me,Hermione

What do you want?

I was wondering if I left a book in here,it's red an-

I havn't seen any book since that one that landed on my head!

She had seen it of course,infact she was looking at it,teetering on the light edge,as she sat on the toilet seat leg's crossed refusing to talk to Hermione and taking pleasure in hidding the book from her,Hermione only ever came in when it was of convenience to her,never to talk or just ask how she was doing all alone in here,just when she wanted to work on spells and potions without being found

Are you sure Myrtle,it's not mine

And?

I really do need it back,I need to give it to the owner

Well why don't you tell the owner to get it themselves!

Myrtle!

She froze this was a boy's voice,deep,calming,rational,firm

Ohh a boy,this is a girls toilet GET OUT!

When I have my book Mrytle

She grinned suddenly recognising the voice,sandy brown hair,forest green eyes,friendly smile,sympathetic nature,amazing mind!

Oh and his body,it didn't look as if it should belong to any boy,she remembered skilled hands of a scholar unbuttoning his School shirt,running through warm water testing it in the pool sized bath tub,making the flashy mermaid grumble as he accidently on purpose covered her picture by throwing his robes over it carelessly

She sighed resting her chin on her hand drinking in the sight

Tall,slim,slightly muscled torso,with a balance no teenage boy she knew had,almost inhuman,lines glinting like white spider thread across his skin

Belt released from it's hold on that slim waist as he turned the taps off,causing her to duck back slightly,less she be seen from the tap head

Trousers off to reveal long,stronger than they looked legs and arched feet,he never walked flat on his feet,it's what made him so graceful,light,quick movements across the tiled floor,cat like almost,silent as if he himself were a ghost

She would sneak up to the Prefects Bathroom sometimes to watch them,it was surprising how handsom some of the boys had been,Cedric Diggory especially he used to sit in the tub for hours dozing half asleep and nearly all the bubbles would be gone,this boy stayed in a long time but he always stayed alert as if listening for something

She bit her lip trying not to giggle infront of Hermione,after all she wasn't meant to be happy

Then boxers off,and he would be there naked,sometimes she couldn't look overcome by girly embaressment and having to leave before her giggles alerted him to her presence,other times she couldn't look away

He had slim hips,nice arse,and...

She blushed remembering the time she had compared the Prefect boys,he was certainly the top end of her "manly" scale,he'd certainly not be teased in the communal Gryffindor boys showers

He would get in and she would watch as his soft dry skin hit the water as if dipped in a coat of diamond as it sparkled under the light water glistening on the warm water flushed skin

He would let the water cool,moving around the length of the bath to get used to it and she would watch the hypnotic way his muscles slid around under his skin,smooth,sleek,strong,powerful,no he was deffinatly not all he seemed.

He would then sink under the water coming back up with his sandy brown hair slicked back and darkened to almost black,water running down from where his fringe should be,to drip down his nose and off the tip.

She would follow it's decent,across his reddened lips from the warm water glistening and enticing down his jaw under his chin,down that tempting smooth neck,across his pulse point and down the top of his chest until it joined it's brothers in the bath base.

Usually he would just relax in the water until his skin began to wrinkle,but she remembered a few times when he had been like the typical 16 year old male,lying back in the water fingers tracing a path down his firm chest,to the slim stomach and waist to his belly button,before slinking lower to grasp his arousal

She shifted on the toilet seat,she had no blood,no heart beat,her pulse had died many years ago,along with her body,she was cold that's all she usually felt,had she had these things her heart would have been racing,even as a ghost her spirit suddenly felt warm,he was very handsom and it was enough to turn any self respecting female on

He would trace his hand up and down and sometimes if he was in the right mood he would make that sound,that sort of half mew half raspy growl,it was strange and certainly didn't seem to suit his voice,but coming from him when he looked like that was enough to do her in

He would be chewing on his lip,sometimes a glint of white would catch on the red tender flesh and she would shudder imagining what it would be like if she could feel his touch

His breathing would be ragged and he had a habbit of catching his hair with his free hand,so it always ended up very spikey and messy,in truth she liked this because he would always look wild towards the end,hair on end,eyes alight,cheeks flushed,white even teeth revealed as he threw his head back and howled his release as he came spilling himself

He was the only boy she really developed a crush on,though Harry came close,but he was odd,she could never quite figure him out

He seemed so shy,but then he'd have that deep feral growl in his voice that set you're nerves on edge,he had gentle eyes most of the time a calming forest green,but once she remembered that they had been amber brown with flecks of red,piercing and frightening like a predator stalking it's prey,sometimes he would cry out names when he came,like Lily,but most of the time he would call out for Sirius

She shook her head gliding out from the cubicle,she would never ask him,never try to figure it out,Remus Lupin was a mystery,he was there for looking not for touching,for admiering and pondering from a distance

Look a bit young Remus?

Which is why I need my book,please can I have it back?

She wanted to say no,to go cold on him for growing up and leaving her like every other of the short friends she had ever made,but with that puppy dog look she melted

Here take it,she hissed throwing it on Hermione's head

Mrytle!

Sorry Remus,i've always been a bad toss she said concealing her smile and the temptation to say 50 points for the head,remembering the book falling through hers,thrown by Hermione's friend Ginny

He shook his head and opened it,instantly turning from the 16-year-old boy to the world weary Teacher

Much obliged Myrtle,thanks

She nodded solumly indicating that they should leave

Bye Myrtle

Bye Myrtle

She glared at Hermione,knowing that she was winding her up,she gave a long suffering wail and shot down the toilet,she could not see him in the prefects Bathroom anymore

...but that didn't stop her from seeing him in the teachers she thought with a sly grin as she settled in the tap to wait for his arrival


End file.
